seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Jolly Pirates/@comment-30419083-20161104230727/@comment-4080028-20161112045336
@Nagisa: It's no problem, my friend. ^_^ It's easy to appreciate someone else's work when it's clear there's been a lot of love, care and effort put into it. Same goes for if the artist had fun making the drawing, and considering how it came out, it certainly looks fun enough to me. :) Honestly, your love of my characters and your continued appreciation, honor and dedication towards them through praises, attention, fan art and whatever else you may choose to do is enough to put a large smile on my face and make my day better. :D I've never seen myself as a good writer, or for that matter, being good at anything else. So the idea that someone I just met a while ago is already loving what I've made, even if it isn't finished or fully thought out yet, it's enough to make me feel like the most important person in the world. T_T So I guess what I'm trying to get at here is that I want to thank you in return for your kind praises and your desire to support me as I continue to work on this crew and the story of their adventures. ^_^ Your love and support is all I could ever want in return for my dedicated work towards my story and characters. As for your proposal, I'd be fine with any suggestions or ideas you'd like to share if you feel it could help develop the Jollys as characters or if it can help develop my story. ^_^ And if you feel like drawing anything involving The Jolly Pirates or One Dream (story on Ship of Fools) / One Piece: The Jolly Age (the story on this wiki that focuses on the Jollys,) you can go ahead and do so whenever you want. :) I'd look forward to what other interesting pieces of art you'd come up with. ^_^ @Otaku: I'd say I'm definitely lucky. XD I mean, as I've said to Nagisa, I don't think I'm all that great or amazing, so it has to be luck that anyone would care this much about what I write and come up with, right? ^_^ Though seeing you sulk makes me want to wish the best for you in regards to Zephyr, his crew, and the entirety of your own story. I know you don't have as much free time as I do, so there isn't enough time to dedicate yourself to ideas for your characters and stories, but still, I'd like to at least offer some advice from my own personal experience. That is, success comes from dedication to your work and never being afraid to make mistakes and go back and fix them. If you feel something's no longer good enough in your eyes, there's nothing wrong with reworking an old idea to make it bigger, better and cooler. I did that to Jolly D. Chris, and look where he is now. ^_^ As for dedication to your work, what I meant by that is when you feel you have some time and energy to think about your characters and stories, go ahead and give them some of your attention. You don't need to brainstorm till you get a headache, but rather, you could simply daydream of really cool, funny, heartwarming, sad, or even scary scenes of your characters interacting with other people, doing whatever you want them to do, or even being in cross overs with other stories and universes. I've done that a lot and I got lots of great inspiration for character development and story arcs out of them. One such example recently had me playing with the Jollys throwing a party on the deck of their ship and singing whatever songs I was listening to that made me think of them. Didn't give me any new ideas, but it did help reinforce the ideas I'm keeping, so now the Jollys' personalities, skills and character traits still stick with me. Super sorry if this turned into an unwanted lecture. >_< I got carried away as I kept going on. <.<';' Just that, again, I took the sulking thing too seriously and it made me sad, so I wanted to see if I could lend my buddy a hand with some encouraging words. But I guess it sounds more like i got on my high horse and was looking down on people, huh? v_v Sorry about that, Otaku. Hope you finally get some fans and deserved attention some day too. With the steady work you've been putting into Zephyr, I'm sure you have the potential to be great and get the attention your hard work deserves.